Mundo dificil
by Miaru
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke Naruto y Kakashi son cantantes famosos... Despues del concierto toca una sesion de ensayo y luego algo pendiente. una casa grande dos hombres raros y... CAP 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Miaru: hola! la verdad es que este fic se me ocurrió gracias a una amiga mía, tabamos en el insti a la hora del patio y… se nos ocurrió una d nuestras paranoias! XD

AVISO: ste fc intentamos hacerlo de risa, no aceptamos quejas en caso de desmayo por partirse el culo (cosa que no creemos), los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen todos son de Masashi-sama.

MUNDO DIFICIL

Sakura! Sakura! –Chillaba una histérica Ino por el pasillo del edificio.-

que pasa? –Dice girándose sentada en la típica silla de ruedas del ordenador.-

nos a salido otro concierto! –Dice con unos cuantos papeles en la mano.-

mas conciertos? Ya tenemos tres está semana, no nos quedan mucho huecos, cuantos son? Y cuando? Donde?

dos mas, son en la misma canal pero diferentes programas. –dice suspirando.-

bueno, solo dos mas, podremos hacerlos n.n –dice contenta.-

tienes que avisar a sasuke Naruto y Kakashi –dice.-

ya lo se, pero tranquila, han ido a desconectar a un bar, están cansados –ojeando los papeles se vuelve a sentar en la silla, girándose hacía el escritorio.-

jejeje

---

jajajajaja! Kakashi, bebe un poco mas! –dice un rubio entre risas.-

bueno, bueno, por un sorbo mas, no pasará nada…

Entre risas, copas y demás Kakashi llevaba tres botellas y media de sake, Sasuke una y Naruto… media, la verdad es que no aguanta mucho la bebida, la ultima vez que bebió una entera se cayó por el escenario del plató de un programa en medio de un concierto, pilló un especie de trauma. (NA: pobrecillo! XDDDD)

oye… y si vamos yendo a la oficina? Sakura estará preocupada… -dice Naruto.-

bah! Que le den! –Dice un Uchiha tambaleándose por la calle.-

jajajaja! Sasuke está borrachio! –decía un Kakashi entre carcajada limpia y ahogamiento.-

Sasuke de repente tenía la cara mas blanca que de costumbre, y se fue apresurado a la salida de un callejón tan estrecho que no le cabía ni la cabeza, y ahí soltó todo lo bebido comido y demás al suelo.

dios… que asco… -dijo Kakashi trabándose con las palabras por culpa del mareo, a punto de pegarse una ostia contra la pared de una casa.- ui… veo algo de color blanco delante míoooo será un gatino? Que graaaaande…

Kakashi… que es una pareeeeed! –dice entre carcajadas Naruto, el unicó que aún estaba un poco presentable.-

blueeeeerrrgh! –Lograba decir el Uchiha.-

---

eh… Sakura… esos no son Naruto Kakashi y Sasuke? –dice señalando a tres personas que; uno esta con la cabeza entre dos paredes hechando a saber que por la boca, otro en el suelo muriendose de la risa y otro chocandose contra una pared y acariciandole diciendo cosas raras como: "que gatinu mas monoooo!".-

aaaahhh! –se desmaya.-

Sa-Sakura… -dice con muchas gotitas en la frente.-

---

anda… volvamos, que Sakura estará MUY preocupada… -dice Naruto calmando la risa, coge a Kakashi que se estampa contra la pared, a Sasuke dejándolo medio mareado por culpa de los vómitos y se dirige al edificio.-

Cuando llegan se encuentran con una Ino y una Hinata intentando despertar a su compañera de grupo, Kakashi se sienta en un sillón giratorio y sin querer se pone a dar vueltas provocando unos vómitos sin querer, y teniendo que ir al lavabo sin otro remedio. Sasuke detrás de Kakashi entrando en el lavabo sacando varias cosas por su boca. Y Naruto un poco mareado se dirige a Sakura pero sin querer tropieza por culpa del sillón que a dejado Kakashi, y cae encima de la pelirosada seguido, sin querer, vomita encima de ella.

eh? –dice abriendo los ojos.- waaaarg!

ah… lo siento Sakura-chan… -dice levantándose de encima de la chica con una gotita en la frente y una mano en la nuca.-

como que lo sientes? Y ahora mi camiseta de Lauren Poer a la basura! –(NA: "Lauren Poer" marca inventada por mi)dice Sakura con grandes lagrimas descendiendo de sus ojos.-

lo siento he dicho… -dice volviendo a disculparse.-

nada! Ahora me comprarás otra! –dice señalándolo con el dedo.-

hai hai, está bieeeen, te compraré otra… -dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. De repente nota unas nauseas inevitables y se dirige al lavabo corriendo. Se pelea con sus amigos por el water, hasta que al final, todos vomitan en el suelo.-

alaaaaa! No se pa que me mato para limpiar el baño… ya os vale –entra en escena Gai.-

y tu de donde sales? –pregunta Sakura quitándose la camiseta para quedar en bañador.-

y tu en bañador? –pregunta acercándose a la peña.-

nada que Naruto me a vomitado encima y me voy a cambiar de camiseta –dice indiferente mientras coge otra camiseta igualita a la otra pero de color roja.-

pero si tienes un cajón entero de la misma camiseta, para que le pides otra a Naruto? –dice Ino con una gotita en la frente.-

nada, la cuestión es joder… -dice canturreando.-

capulla –se oye desde el baño.-

jajaja! No te enfades Naruto! por cierto, que querías Gai?

nada interesante, deciros que tenéis un concierto dentro de… diez minutos? Seeee –dice mirando el reloj chuleando.-

que! Y pretendes que vayamos así? No da tiempo y esos tres están… -los mira desde la puerta del baño.- cancélalo!

eh… Sakura-sama… -dice Hinata.- no podemos, es del Show de Shino… -dice tímidamente.-

que! Ese importante presentador de televisión!

si –contesta Ino.-

vamonos chicos! –dice cogiendo unas bolsas y bajando las escaleras como una posesa.-

ya ya… -dice Naruto bajando tras ella mientras lo seguian Ino, Sasuke, Gai, Hinata y un Kakashi muy mareado.-

OoO

Miaru: holaaa! Po aki dejo acabar el primer cap, os aclaro: este es un mundo alternativo Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura son unos cantantes famosos… n.nU espero que os aya gustado! REVIEWS onegai! Chao! PD: show de Shino por que quería darle un poco de protagonismo al pobre XD

Con cariño:

Miaru


	2. Cap2: estreno de un nuevo disco

Miaru: suena música de fondo ya hemos vuelto! Bueno, po aquí queremos dejar el siguiente capi! esperamos mi amiga y yo que os guste mucho! "palabras de Afra-chan: hola! me presento, me llamo Africa soy amiga de Miaru-chan, nombre real: Laura! Yo también espero que os guste este cap! n.n" jajajaja!" No le hagáis caso, está loca… u.uU como yo… XDDDD os dejamos con esto que sino, nos rayamos… n0n (siento mi demoracion en ste cap T.T)

Mundo difícil

Cap2: estreno de un nuevo disco.

_Recordemos: _

_-ya ya… -dice Naruto bajando tras ella mientras lo seguían Ino, Sasuke, Gai, Hinata y un Kakashi muy mareado.- _

subir a la limu, yo conduzco! –(NA: "limu" me gusta llamar asi a las limusinas XD) dice Gai.-

si hombre! Conduzco yooo! –Dice Sasuke poniéndose delante empujando a Gai.-

quita borracho! –Dice sacando a Sasuke de los asientos de delante y metiéndose Ino donde estaba Sasuke.-

pisa fuerte Gai! –dice la rubia emocionada.-

okey makey! –dice pisando el acelerador mientras Naruto va haciendo eses con la cabeza, está mareado.-

Naruto… -dice Sakura en tono dulce, para seguido ponerse con tono mucho mas aterrador.- como vomites aquí prepárate!

Ino se gira y se queda mirando desde delante a los de detrás.- es verdad, parecéis mangueras, abrir las ventanillas y que os de el aire… -dice mirando a los tres borrachos.-

Así hacen.

uyyyyy… que fresquirrinin que me da! –dijo Kakashi con cara de borracho y los ojos cerrados asomado a la ventanilla.-

chicos… debéis refrescaros, no podéis ir así a un concierto! –Naruto tenía la cabeza apoyada encima del todo del respaldo de la espalda, Sasuke miraba por la ventana, y Kakashi… a saber lo que hacía.- me estáis escuchando? –Dice un poco enojada.-

…

grrrrr! Que me escuchéis, coño! –dice su inner saliendo de su alma.- os decía que… -dulcifica su voz.- os decía que no podéis ir así a un concierto… me entendéis, no? –Todos la miran con horror.-

cl-claro Sakura-chan… -dice Naruto tartamudeando por culpa del miedo.-

pues eso, como me dejéis en ridículo delante de todos nuestros fans… os mato, capichi? –dice con ojos amenazadores.-

que siii, tranquila! –dice Kakashi ya que se atreve por que es el mas mayor de todos.-

bueno

ei… ya hemos llegado –dijo Gai.-

En la entrada de los platos de televisión, había una gran multitud de gente, la mayoría chicas que venían con pancartas diciendo "Sasuke, Sasuke es el mejor" como si fueran animadoras de fútbol, otros, venían con pancartas en las cuales ponía "Naruto es el amoooo!" y la gente que animaba a Kakashi no llevaba pancartas, llevaba objetos como camisetas, gorras y también había gente con mecheros para encenderlos entre el publico y hacer un ambiente mas "bonito" en las canciones lentas.

vaya… que buena recibida… -dice Hinata al ver el bullicio de gente.-

pues si… -dice Ino.- suerte que nosotras solo somos las secretarias del grupo, si no, se nos tirarían encima como a ellos! –Dice entre risitas.-

jajaja! Guárdate la envida para después que bajamos! –Dice Sakura abriendo la puerta de la limusina.-

abajo vamos! –Dice Naruto con una sonrisa.-

nos van a matar con tantas cosas –dijo Kakashi entre risas.-

puede ser Kakashi, puede ser… -dijo Gai con una mano en la barbilla.-

jajajaja! Anda tirar que os están esperando –dijo Ino empujándolos.-

Naruto mientras caminaba iba haciendo eses, aún le quedaba algo de mareo, pero en general se encontraba dispuesto para un concierto. Mientras que Sasuke también estaba así pero a punto de potar, y Kakashi… mejor no imaginárnoslo. (NA: XDDDD)

vamos chicoooos! –dijo Sakura con una bolsa en la mano en alto al estilo de la película "la cosa mas dulce" (NA: una película).-

eh… bueno, si te da ilusión, -dice Ino con una gran gota en la frente.-

Mientras se acercan a la entrada la gente intenta pedirles autógrafos pasando los agentes que protegen a los cantantes. Naruto con su buena fe, se pone a firmar autógrafos de chicas y chicos supuestamente fans por ser tan "guay". Mientras que Sasuke es acosado por un montón de mujeres que no lo dejan en paz (NA2: entre ellas yo! XD y Miaru también hombre…).

dios… Sasuke… Sasuke quiero un hijo tuyoooo! –Chilla una fan.-

joder Sasuke! Me quitas protagonismo! –Chilló Kakashi.-

uruse! –Dijo Sasuke sonrojado y enojado al mismo tiempo.-

Cuando consiguen entrar al edificio, se encuentran a gente esperándolos.

hombre… ya era hora… -dijo un hombre con movimientos pijos con la mano y un vocabulario… pijoso.- (NA: pijoso… de pijas! XD)

Shino! Holaaaa! –dice Hinata que lo conoce desde hace tiempo y va a abrazarlo.-

hooooola Hinaaaata-chaaan! –dice en tono pijo, y la abrazó lentamente con movimientos raros. Llevaba una chaqueta de color morado chillón, con los pantalones negros, y la camiseta del mismo color, y unos cuantos collares de oro colgaban de su cuello, llevaba un peinado de punta, y unas gafas oscuras como el carbón.-

hola, Shino n.nU –dijo Naruto.-

hola chicos, me alegro de veros –quitándose las gafas al estilo "gigoló".-

eh… vamos a los vestuarios y maquillaje… -dijo Sakura pasando como una modelo por el lado de Shino, y este, le agarró el culo.- O.O… u.uU "inner: uy… lo matoooo! GROOOAAR!"-Pensó ardiente la inner.-

vamoooos! –Dijo Naruto alegre saltando por el lugar mientras Sakura controlaba su violencia interior.-

Llegaron a los vestuarios Shino se quitó todo el potingue de cosas pijas que llevaba encima (parecía un maricón) y se dirigió a empezar el programa.

chicos, me marcho, voy a empezar el programa os espero, sois los terceros en salir a actuar. –dijo saliendo.-

que mariconson… -susurró Sakura.-

que violenta, capullina… -dijo Shino saliendo.-

Sakura volvía a controlarse la rabia.- ññgggg… grrrr… -susurraba por lo bajo.-

Sakura… tranquila por favor… -dijo Hinata escondiéndose detrás de Kakashi.- Sa-Sakura…

que! –chilló esta.-

que te van a peinar –dijo Ino tranquilamente.-

a! pues vamos! –dijo Sakura to Feliciana.-

jejeje! –guiñó un ojo Ino a la chica asustadiza.-

gracias, Ino… -susurró Hinata.-

Al cabo de una hora, los proclamaban para salir a cantar, cuando salieron todo estaba a oscuras, los focos no alumbraban y nuestros tres chicos ya se habían recuperado de su fuerte emborracho. Antes de que la música sonara entre el publico iban apareciendo mecheros, iban moviéndose y lo alumbraron todo, ya no harían falta los focos, de repente empezó a sonar la música, era lenta y calmada, y Sakura empezó a cantar antes de que los focos se encendieran, como estaba planeado.

_**No a salido el sol, miro en el reloj, son las siete y no puedo dormir, **_

**_Cojo tu jersey azul, me gusta que huela a ti._**

_**Siento que me abraza como tu. **_

_**No has despertado aún, apago la sobre luz que ilumina mi trocito de colchón. **_

_**Entro en la habitación, oigo tu respiración, y los latidos de tu corazón.**_

_**Vas despertando ya, buscas en mi mitad y me encuentras esperando en un rincón, no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero, ahora los relojes pararan.**_

Se encienden las luces.

_**Tu acercándote a mi pelo, tu y tu mirada otra vez,**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo detener este momento, una vida es poco para mi**_

_**Siento miedo al pensar que esta complicidad algún día vaya a terminar, **_

_**Miedo a no volver a ver tus ojos desvistiéndome, como lo hacen cada anochecer.**_

_**Abrázame otra vez, vamos a prometer, **_

_**Algo que nunca vayamos a romper.**_

_**No puede imaginar cuanto te quiero, ahora los relojes pararan. **_

Y el estribillo con la gente y los mecheros y su canto celestial, estaban fantásticos, la música lenta hacía ver a Sakura más bella, y a los chicos más apuestos. Los mecheros se iban moviendo al compás de la música. Y ahí acabaron:

_**Tu acercándote a mi pelo, tu y tu mirada otra vez,**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo detener este momento… **_

_**Una vida es poco para mi, no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero**_

_**Ahora los relojes pararan.**_

_**Tu acercándote a mi pelo, tu y tu mirada otra vez,**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento**_

_**Una vida es poco para mi**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento**_

_**Tu mi vida eres todo… para mi. **_

La gente enloquecía y aplaudía con toda su fuerza, y ellos sonreían complacidos, la nueva canción fue un éxito, y aún faltaba enseñarles el disco entero, llevaban un año tocando en grupo y eran fantásticos.

Entran a los vestuarios y cada uno se sienta en un sillón.

a estado fantástico! –dice Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa.-

que flipe, tio! –dice Naruto sonriendo como si no se lo creyera.-

La peluquera, entró y se puso a deshacer el peinado de Sakura que se había ondulado el pelo y ahora se pasaba la plancha para dejárselo liso.

Sakura-chan… te queda mejor el pelo ondulado… -dijo Naruto.-

visteis sus caras? Todos te deseaban cielo… -dijo la peluquera mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.- todos os deseaban.

ya lo creo! –dijo Shino entrando.- a sido todo un éxito –movimiento de mano.- espectacular perfecto! Gracias por haber venido jojojo! –dijo como una mujer un poco chiflada- (NA: al estilo Misae de ShinChan cuando va a las rebajas XD)

n.nU –a Kakashi le salió una gran gota en la frente.-

jajajaja! Por ser un concierto sin avisar… a estado de fabula –espetó Sasuke.-

ya ves, de muerte –aclaró Naruto.-

jajajaja pues se acabó la juerga… tenéis ensayo a las 7… -dijo Ino con una graaaaaaan gota en la frente.-

pero Ino… si eso es dentro de… una horaaaaa! –chilló Sakura mientras se ponía las cosas en la bolsa y salía disparada hacía la calle, donde la abarrotaban, Naruto Kakashi Sasuke Ino i CIA la seguían apresuradamente.- vamoooos! –a Sakura le salió un círculo raro en lugar de pies, y salía disparada haciendo polvo en el suelo.-

**Continua! **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: wooola! Jajajaja! Aquí estaba el concierto… a salido bien? O.O pues si… no quería dejar a nuestros chicos en el segundo cap en ridiculo… demasiado pronto… XDDDD lo e dejado cortado aquí por que creo que este cap es demasiado largo… XDDDD anda! Espero reviews!

**Reviews:**

**Ankin: **holaaas mi preciosa Ankin-chaaaan! Jajaja ya sabs q estoy lok no me agas caso XDDDD gracias x tus animos, y eso d las camisetas de Sakura… me parecio muy divertido XD gracias por el review!

**Katia Kao san – Kaoli Kawen: **olas wapisimaaa! Jajajaja! Si que da gracia si, muchas gracias por tu review! PD: seee me cuido stoy de P.M! XDDDD n.n

**Naleeh: **olaa! Jajajaja! Po no se me ocurrió, pero no creo, eso es como el cap de anime bebe tan rapido q no pueden verlo… XDDDD aki as tenido otro cap espero q t siga gustando gracias x el revieeew!

**Jaide112: **jajaja hola! es que en este fic no planeaba poner parejas… T.T bueno no lo se, según como vaya surgiendo la cosa ago, y pondre algo divertido jijiji! Enga, gracias por el review! n.-

**Kate Death: **ola! n.n gracias por tu review me animas mucho, yo mientras escribia me reia sola XDDD otra vez graciaaaas!

**Yurira: **jajajaja! Pues si te impresionó cuando lo puse de presentador del programa… aquí es un mariconson…. XDDDDDDDDDD que gay XDD gracias por tu revieeeew!

Miaru: weeeeeno! Aki esta exo! Muxas gracias a todos! No me demorare muxo cn el siguiente cap… espero… XDD (aunque no prometo nada) u.uUU

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	3. Lindo Jardín

Mundo difícil

Cap3: Lindo jardín.

_Recordemos:_

_-pero Ino… si eso es dentro de… una horaaaaa! –chilló Sakura mientras se ponía las cosas en la bolsa y salía disparada hacía la calle, donde la abarrotaban, Naruto Kakashi Sasuke Ino i CIA la seguían apresuradamente.- vamoooos! –a Sakura le salió un círculo raro en lugar de pies, y salía disparada haciendo polvo en el suelo.- _

-Sakura! –Conseguía decir Hinata a la peli rosada mientras corrían.- me acabo de acordar que dentro de una hora y media tenemos la invitación de la niña de los Sakurai… -dijo mirando el reloj.-

-queee? Aquella familia tan rica? –pregunto anonadada.-

-sep –contestó Kakashi.-

-Bien… pues chicos ò.ó –dijo la pelirosada corriendo y mirándolos seriamente.- dentro de una hora llegaremos a los estudios para los ensayos, nos quedaremos un cuarto de hora, y el otro cuarto lo dedicaremos a llegar a tiempo a la casa del tio ese rico Ò.ó

-oooook! –dijo Gai metiendose en el coche junto con todos.-

-pisa fuerteeeee! 0 -dijo Sakura con una mano en alto.-

-vamoooooos! –Sasuke también se había emocionado XD tanto que…-

-waaaaaaaargh! –chilló el Uzumaki.- Sa-Sa-Sa…… SASUKE! TIENES LA PO- EMPINADA! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGH! CERDOOOOOOO! –dijo Naruto sin alterarse ni nada, ni se movía, solo miraba el bultito que salía de la entrepierna del Uchiha.-

-si… te quejas pero bien que miras… ¬¬ -le reprochó Sasuke.-

-yo… yo… u/u comparo –dijo bajando la cabeza ruborizado jugando con sus dedos, a todos en ese preciso momento les salió una gotita enorme en la cabeza.-

-eh… y que?

-hombre… no hay mucha diferencia…

-no me refería a eso! Usuratonkachi! –dijo Sasuke.- quiero decir; que hacía donde vamos? –Pregunto tosiendo disimuladamente, para que no se notara su sonrojo.-

-a los estudios de ensayo, y a la mansión de la sakurai… -dijo Ino.-

-pero no podemos llegar en un cuarto de hora a la mansión! –gritó Gai sobresaltado.-

-eso es cierto, una vez me fui a los estudios solo y para ir a la mansión desde los estudios hay… como una hora… -dijo Kakashi.-

-pues iremos a toda leche, vale! No me estreséis! Se me caerá el pelo al final! –dijo Sakura con cascadas descendiendo de sus ojos.-

-lo que mal está… mal se quedará… -dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza negativamente.-

-que has dichooooo! –a Sakura se le habían puesto los ojos blancos al estilo la-inner-a-llegado-cállate-idiota.-

-ehhh… Nada mejor no he dicho nada… -contestó Naruto mirando por la ventana con ojos de temor.-

estubieron una hora por carretera y llegaron a los estudios, ensayaron un cuarto de hora, y se fueron cagando leches, Gai se puso a conducir y casi atropella a un pobre y lindo gatito.

-Gai, date prisa y pillate las de villa diego! tenemos que llegar dentro de un cuarto de hora! Ò.ó -dijo Ino.-

-eso eso!

-a ver! callaros! esto es imposible! -dio un frenazo y se quedo a un lado de la carretera, se bajó del coche junto con todos y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.- Quiero irme a casa! MAMA AQUÍ ME EXPLOTAN! VEN A SALVARME! BUAAAAAAAAHHHH! -dijo entre chillidos.-

-GAI! -una histerica Ino se puso delante de Gai con un latigo en la mano.- O TE SUBES AL COCHE Y NOS LLEVAS A TODOS, O TE ARREO UN PAR DE ZURRAS! -amenazó moviendo el latigo amenazadoramente.-

-WAAAAAAAARRRRGH! -rapidamente se subió a la limusina (todos hicieron lo mismo) y piso el acelerador dejando un camino de polvo detrás del auto.-

llegaron a la mansión en 20 minutos. llamaron al interfono que había al lado de la graaan verja de metal que se posaba delante suyo para restringirles la entrada, mientras todo esto pasaba, Ino le chillaba a Gai por su incompetencia como conductor.

-A ESO LE LLAMAS PILLAR LAS DE VILLA DIEGO! IBAS MAS LENTO QUE LAS TORTUGAS! LA NIÑA ESA CON LA BICICLETA AQUELLA ROSA TE A ADELANTADO MUY FACILMENTE! POR L MENOS HABERLE DADO GUERRAAAAAA! -chillaba.-

-PERO ES QUE IBA MUY RAPIDA! NO TE HAS FIJADO? NO ERA UNA BICI! ERA UN TRICICLO! -gritó poniendose en pose "guay".-

-hey, que entramos.

al cabo de un rato entraron a la gran mansión. caminaron por un laaaargo camino de grava, al rededor de este se extendía un gran jardín de hierva verde muy bien cuidada, a cada lado en un punto estaban dos fuentes muy grande con la figura de un delfín esculpida mientras chorros de agua azulada caían alrededor. llegarón a una gran puerta de madera marron brillante también muy cuidada, sobre ella se elevaba la gran casa donde dentro de poco de adentrarían. un mayordomo les abrió la puerta, les dejó pasar amable y elegantemente y les guió hasta un gran salón con grandes ventanales que iluminaban la sala, y unos cuantos sillones y sofás de color rojo de cuero.

-buenos días, señores/as -una voz sonó por toda la casa hasta que llegó a los oídos de los invitados.-

un hombre de piel grisacea, de pelo negro y largo, se hayaba entrando pr la puerta. a su lado estaba otro hombre de gafas con el pelo gris cogido en una coleta, sus ojos calculadores se posaron sobre todos mirandolos desafiadamente.

-Buenos días! me llamo Uzumaki Naruto! -dijo todo alegre con una mano en alto acercandse con una sonrisa.-

-Naruto! -exclamó la pelirosada con una mirada que decía "ten-mas-respeto!.-

-jajajaja no pasa nada, me gusta que los chicos tengan alegría! -exclamó el hombre de pelo negro.- les e invitado por que me encantan sus cd's y quería conocerlos en persona, me llamo Orochimaro, y este es mi querido subordinado Kabuto. espero que estén comodos, pero, Oh! sientense por favor! -dijo sonriendo mientras les dejaba sitio en los sillones.-

"-Subordinado?"-pensaba el rubio-"seguro que le chupa el culo por que es rico ¬.¬"

-de parte de todo el grupo le queríamos pedir disculpas por llegar tan tarde, pero es que nuestro conductor -exclamó Ino mirando a Gai.- no podía ir mas rapido que un TRICICLO!

-NO ES ESO! lo que pasa es que... -dijo Gai indignado.- es que la niña sobrepasaba los limites...

-si venga! si los limites eran mas de 100 por hora y la niña no iba ni a diez!

-bueno, bueno, no se pongan a pelear ahora por favor -intervino Orochimaro.- la verdad es que les e invitado por que mañana al atardecer celebro una fiesta, y me gustaría que ustedes estubieran presentes -informó.- si quieren puden quedarse a dormir aquí, si gustan claro -dijo ofreciendo los servicios de la casa.-

-mmmm... Ino, Hinata! -llamó Sakura a sus secretarias personales.- nos disculpa un momento? gracias -se fue junto con sus secretarias a un lado de la sala.- a ver, chicas hay alguna tarea entre lo que queda de día y mañana?

-mmmmm -Hinata repasó su agenda electrica.- nup

-bien, y mañana tenemos algo que hacer?

-la cita que tenías con el señor Kiba podemos anularla si eso... -exclamó Ino.-

-Pues claro! esto es mucho mas importante! es un pez gordo! jijiji pasta gansa, PASTAAAA! -dijo Sakura con una cara lujuriosa.- ROPA, REBAJAS, ROPA REBAJAS! JOYAS ROPA COMIDA MUEBLES! IR DE COMPRAAAAAS! -seguía exclamando con una voz lujuriosa, mientras a las otras dos les salía una gotita gigante en la cabeza.-

al cabo de un rato de estar hablando lujuriosamente se acercaron de nuevo anunciando que se quedarían todos.

-bien! pues les diré que en la fiesta habrán peces gordos de la musica, de la televisión, y demás cosas n.n -dijo el amfitrión con una sonrisa.- y ahora si quieren Kabuto les enseñará sus habitaciones y les dará una vuelta por toda la casa -dijo extendiendo la mano hacía Kabuto amablemente.- yo me retiraré hacía mis aposentos.

despues de eso, Kabuto les enseñó sus habitaciones el jardin entero las salas de aguas termales privadas, los mas de 10 jackussis que Orochumaro poseía para él solo, y despues de varios ojos caidos al suelo de la impresion, varias bocas desencajadas y de haberse instalado todo el mundo en las habitaciones se fueron a cenar y a dormir para el día siguiente.

**continuara! **

Miaru: woooooolas! espero que este también les haya gustado, auqneu este cap no a valido nada -.-U pero espero que me dejen reviews, sean malos o buenos XDD sorry por que este chap no es tan... humoristico como los demás pero ya llegará la fiesta de Orochimaro y las cosas se animaran! Xd VAMOS A LOS REVIEWS!

**AyumiUchihaHaruno**: olaaa! aaa MUCHAS GRACIAS! besos a ti tmb! n.n

**Sanneechan: **olas! sip! es que en ese momento estaba escuchando la oreja y asi lo puse XDDD espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho tmb! GRAXS POR TU REVIEW!

**Ankin: **Wenas mi niña wapixima! seeee pense que Shino como presentador PIJO estaría... lindo XDDDDDD enga, nos vemos en el msn wapa, gracias por tu review!

**Jaide112: **aki has tenido a Orochi y a Kabuto y si deseas pongo algo de lemon entre ellos XDDDD (nunk podre dejar un fic sin lemon... u.uU, bueno como kieras) jejeje gracias! XD

Miaru: siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero tenia el cerebro seco, ademas como estoy de vacaciones me paso el dia perreando XDDD chaooo!


End file.
